warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Golurk 88/Wiki Guide: Damage Control
War Robots Wiki:AuthenticatedBlogs Introduction As many of you probably know, I’ve done rather a lot of blogs on different aspects of the game. However, I’ve recently noticed another ‘gap’ in my blog themes...the wiki. Now, this blog will have more or less nothing to do with the game. Instead, it’s intended to help Admins, Mods as well as general users on how to react and what to do when things get out of control. I hope that you find this useful. When Politics Strikes... Oh dear. The one thing we all saw coming. Well, as it turns out, the ‘no politics’ rule on the wiki is well justified. Only satirical politics and comedy should really take place, in order to avoid insults and worse starting to fly left, right and centre. However, once in a while, things can get messy: *If you disagree with them: DON’T do the tempting thing and start a flame war by hurling insults. Keep calm and try to switch topic...and if you’ve been insulted, be the better person and ignore it. And by saying ‘you’ve been insulted’ I mean extremely rude words, swearing or racist language...NOT ‘taking offence on behalf of someone else’. Stick to your own beliefs. Usually in this case Mods and Admins will monitor the situation and edit/remove comments if they break the rules. Given the severity of the situation users may be punished at an admin’s discretion. *Another thing: When looking at someone’s profile page, remember that this is THEIR profile page, not yours. Issues may range from you disliking their Shocktrain Spectres to more serious things like politics. Read any warning notices on their page...if you see a warning that says: ‘Don’t read/open if you are easily offended’, then don’t open it. If you do and are offended, well then you can’t say that you haven’t been warned. Of course, if there is rule-breaking/inappropriate/illegal/extremist content then it will be removed anyway. Trollers, Spammers and Vandals Whatever you think, this is the more serious issue, no arguing about it. Anyone who’s been on the wiki for several months will remember when the wiki’s equivalent of the Dark Lord rose to prominence in his ruthless attempts to destroy the wiki using VPNs, dozens of fake accounts and other nefarious means. To would-be-trollers: These methods don’t work...if you don’t believe me, then ask yourselves how we got rid of him. *Admins: You have the power to block users indefinitely, so use this against multiple account trollers. Banning new users for a while should also deter mass account trollers. If all else fails, then you have access to the last resort ‘Nuke’ option and contacting FANDOM for assistance. The page is also quite useful for monitoring of editing and comments. *Mods: Monitoring of threads and pages, EVEN stub sections, means that we should be able to spot rule-breaking vandalism and comments. Do not be afraid to remove or edit rule-breaking comments, depending on their severity, and undo troll edits. We can also use the page for more efficient monitoring as well. *Users: You also have an important role to play. If you see any suspicious activity, e.g a whole lot of new users with similar usernames and dodgy contributions, please consider alerting a moderator or admin. This also applies to rule-breaking comments. As for vandalism of pages, remember that you can always undo edits! Another offence (albeit slightly more minor) is socketpuppeting. Pretending to be another user, from copying their profile picture (excluding default ones) against their will to creating a different account in order to ridicule/make fun/confuse them and the wiki will not be tolerated and will probably result in a ban...although if you only copy their profile picture you will be warned and if you change it back, then everything shall be fine. Editing *Please do be careful with grammar and punctuation...the wiki’s appearance does matter. It’s an informative site. *Try to keep rumours and opinions (unless largely accepted by the wiki) out of editing. *Please edit in English. I thought that this was a no-brainer, but apparently not. All wiki conversations, pages etc are in English...which means that edits should be in English as well. Illegal Content *Pornography: This will be immediately deleted and the user responsible banned indefinitely, the precise number of years depending on the admin’s sense of humour. *Extremist/Terrorist Material: Same as the above, this will be instantly deleted and the user responsible either banned indefinitely or nuked. Depending on the severity, FANDOM may be contacted and the investigation will continue. *Links to Malware: Intant deletion and the banning of the responsible user indefinitely, no questions asked. *Drugs: Any sort of content related to illegal drugs, unless satire, will be deleted and the user probably banned. Any user responsible for these illegal wiki offences will be banned without hesitation. Users responsible for extremely serious cases might have much more serious punishments and repercussions. Irrelevant and Inappropriate Material *Excessive Memes and Unrelated Spam: This particularly applies to Claudius and SpoonyBard, excessive comments and posts outside of threads will probably result in them being deleted and in threads, the conversation being closed. *Suggestive and Erotic Stuff: Same as above, although more serious and will probably be instantly deleted or edited and the user warned. This also applies to conversations on sexuality. *Conversations about other games outside of threads: This could result in several warnings, and if they continue then some comments may be deleted. These are substantially less serious than the sections above, but are still against the rules. What the Wiki is about The wiki is not only a large database of information on WR, it is also a fun community hub where you can socialise with others. Quite a few users have arrived onto the wiki and almost immediately expected promotions based on edits...they are wrong. *Promotions. You don’t get promoted solely based on edits. It depends on your activity levels, your personality, what your edits are as well as your popularity amongst users. *You don’t ask to be promoted. It’s a little rude and presumptive, and also shows a lack of tact. You let the admin promote you when they want and receive it graciously. Overview All of the information here already exists in some shape or form, but I thought that it would be useful to have them all on one page as a guide for everyone, not just mods and admins. After all, the bulk of active users do not have any position but that also means that they can be extremely useful in the fight against trollers, should they attack the wiki. Anyway, I hope that you’ve found this informative and useful, and as per usual please comment below if you have any ideas! Category:Use Category:Blog posts